This invention relates to an improvement in universal joints. Block and pin type universal joints are well recognized in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,096,235 issued May 12, 1914 to Fox and 1,108,567 issued Aug. 25, 1914 to Fox disclose a typical block and pin type universal joint with screw to secure the pin onto the shaft. However, the improved invention disclosed herein relates to a means for quickly disassembling the universal components as replacement parts. A set of four pins are mounted and locked in place with set screws to a universal joint drive block, as an assembly, joining the upper and lower halves of a honing tool assembly to form a honing tool universal joint.
A tapped hole through the center of each pin is provided to allow a bolt to be inserted. To disassemble, the lock screws are removed and the bolt is driven by a punch instead of the pin being driven. Consequently, the pin is easily removed without distortion from impact with a punch.
Since the pins slip in the ears of the tool body components and not in the drive block, and the wear surfaces of the component parts are farther from the rotational axis of the honing tool, the resulting mechanical advantage reduces the rate of wear.